Pain
by Blayze-Raine
Summary: Inuyasha realizes that he made a mistake and he tries to correct it. They're in present time going to High School. The summary sucks yeah i know but it's a good story! Read and Review! InuKag Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Heya!! I'm Blayze! This is my first fic that I've done in a while and the only one that I've ever posted so REVIEW! Flames Welcome! I'm always welcome to criticism!Well Here's the first chapter of "Pain!  
"blah blah blah" talking

'blah blah blah' thinking

Pain Chapter 1: Memories

Kagome Higurashi walked into here house only to find it empty once again. Her mother was surely out drinking again while her little brother was at their Grandfather's house.  
'Great. All alone again.' She thought as she walked up the stairs.  
The day had been long and grueling. Dealind with rude and perverted teachers and of course, Inuyasha Takahashi. The school badass. Inuyasha and Kagome had been friends when they were younger but once they hit Middle School he started to hang out with Kikyo Kiwahari and her group of sluts. (AN: yes this is a Kikyo hating story! Srry! I jus don't like her. Maybe in my next fic she'll be ok..) Kagome laid down one her bed and drifted off to sleep almost automatically thinking of ways to torment Kikyo.

Inuyasha Point of View

Inuyasha rolled to the side of Kikyo's bed and started looking for his jeans. Kikyo scooted over to him and her hands started to roam.  
"Yasha, Baby, where are you going?" She said between laying kisses on his neck.  
" Home." Inuyasha said simply. He had been thinking on his past as Kikyo slept. He remembered when he didn't have to think about Kikyo or any of the rest when he had true friends. The friends he had dropped just to get a quick lay.

Flashback begins

Inuyasha walked over towards the new girl, Kikyo Kiwihari. He'd already met her and had plans to meet her after school. She obviously had the same thing on her mind as he did his.  
"Hey Inuyasha! Come over here!" Inuyasha heard his friend, Miroku, call out to him. He just ignored him and wrapped his arms around Kikyo. Little did Inuyasha know, that was only the beginning of how he would start treating his friends.  
Flashback ends  
Inuyasha walks to his car outside of the girls house. He looks up and remembers how it was when they were younger.

Flashback begins  
" Hi! My name's Kagome! What's yours?" A young girl asked as she wwalked up to the small silver haired boy.  
" Inuyasha. What's it to you?" He replied quite harshly.  
For such a yoiung boy you wouldn't think that he would have a reason to be so cruel.  
The young raven haired girl just smiled and said, " Do you want to come play with me"  
The hanyou was amazed that she was being so kind to him. It was the last thing that he expected.  
Flashback Ends

Yeah this is the end of that chapter but fear not! I'm thinking up the second chapter as we speak! Lol. Review and I'll keep up writing! Blayde Dillan: Heck yes that's one chapter down and…. Wait how many to go!  
Blayze Raine: However it takes to get the ending I want! You know me Bro!  
Blayde Dillan: Aiya.  
Blayze and Blayde: BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

HEYA! ok, i only got 2 reviews last time so come on!! I need some feedback or the story wont work!!!

Blayde Dillan: Yeah man lets go with the reviews.. i'm tired of her griping about it!  
Blayze Raine: throws pen at Blayde's head Shut it! Why are you even interfering with my Author's Note's huh huh!  
Blayde Dillan: Cause you put me in here reject!  
Blayze Raine: grrrrr  
Anyways on with the story!! OH Yeah! I have to give my shout outs!  
Terra34: Here's your update! and i cant stand Kikyo neither! lol xXKittenXx: Sis I thought i asked you not to call me that online!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. sniffle sniffle runs away and cries in a corner lol

Chapter 2: School

"Kagome get your ass back here NOW!" Kagome's mom yelled at her as she walked out the door. She was already late for school and her mom was giving her hell.  
Kagome ran down the street towards her school. She couldn't stand it when her mom was home and yet she still hated being alone. Of course, she had her little brother, Souta, but he couldn't help her... She needed someone to take her away from this life... away from all this pain.  
She started to walk up to Sango and Miroku only to see Miroku get slapped for his typical behavior. She laughed and continued her way over to her friends.  
"Will you ever learn?!" Sango screamed at the boy lying at her feet.  
" It was my cursed hand! I swear!" Miroku esclaimed picking himself off of the ground and brushing off his jeans.  
"Yeah yeah like i'm going to believe that!" Sango said turning to Kagome.  
Sango started to say something as the bell for first period rang. "Great! Off to deal with Bitches and Hoes!" She said with little enthusiasm.  
"Yeah i know. I wish we didnt have Homeroom with Kinky-Hoe and her posse of skanks," Kagome said rolling her eyes as she started walking towards her class.  
"I don't mind it," Miroku said putting an arm around each of the girls. "WE DO!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.  
The trio walked into the class and took their normal seats in the back of the room preparing for the arguement that was sure to come.  
Kikyo Iritaki walked into the classroom followed by Kagura Iruna and Yura Kamitashi. Kikyo looked down at Kagome and glared. " I cant believe that they have to nerve to force me to deal with a bitch like you every morning," she said in disgust.  
" And you think that i enjoy seeing your skanky ass everyday?" Kagome retorted smirking.  
" Who do you think you are talking to Kikyo like that?!" Kagura exclaimed rearing back her hand to slap Kagome.  
Kagome stood up and pushed Kikyo out of the way. "Oh i'd love to see you even try to hit me! I'll tear into you're bitch-ass!" Kagome said glaring at Kagura.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Kagura exclaimed taking a step back.  
" Oh i would!" Kagome replied with venom in her voice.  
Before Kagura could say anything the teacher walked into the classroom and told everyone to take their seats.  
"You have no clue how lucky you are," Kagome said before sitting back down.  
With Inuyasha, His POV  
I walked into the class, late as usual, and sat down in my seat close to the back of the room. i try to get there late so i dont have to deal with Kikyo and her whores hanging all over me. Sure it was okay at first but after a while it starts to get annoying. Kikyo had changed too. When they were in middle school everything was different. She was still this kind, loving girl that he thought he knew. Now all she was was a gold-digging whore who was only with him because he had money. Not because she loved him. "Mr. Takahashi, you're late. Again. Where's your excuse?" The teacher asked as i sat down.  
" I overslept," I said in a bored tone laying my head on the desk and dozing off. If she said anything more than that i didnt hear it. I slipped back off into the few memories that i didnt mind dwelling on.  
After School  
" Hey Kagome, do you wanna come over?" Sango asked as she, Kagome, and Miroku walked out of the school.  
" Um, i don't think i can. You know how my mom is," Kagome replied quietly. "I'll see you in the morning"  
" Well, ok. Call me later!" Sango said before she turned around and walked off towards her house with Miroku not far behind.  
Kagome's house  
Kagome walked into her house and just like everyday she was alone. She wanted to go with her friends but she had to come home and wait for her mother to get home and listen to the constant bitching that her mother did. What could she do? Ever since her father died her mother started drinking again. Along with the drinking came the fighting and the abuse. Kagome just wanted someone to come and take her away from here.  
" I remember when it wasn't always like this..." She thought out loud. She started to cry. " Daddy, why did you have to die?" she choked out between sobs.

End Chapter 2!!!!

YAY!!! That chapter is over with!! ok this time i want 5 reviews or no new chapter... i'm having somewhat of writer's block but i'm FINALLY coming out of it!!

Blayde Dillan: I kinda wish you didnt... you hardly ever leave the computer!  
Blayze Raine: Shut it Blayde!!!!!!! throws tv remote at his head haha!!

Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!!! Sorry for taking such a long time to update!  
Ok, so last chapter we found out that Kagome's dad is dead... tear Trust me that's going to lead into something... Mwahahaha lol I got 4 reviews this time so YAY!!! Shout outs!  
MeiunTenshi: THANX! and here's your update!  
Iugome: thank you for the review! i only got 3 more but it's all good!! here it is!  
Kouga's Archi: The reason i wanted 5 reviews was... well i really dont know... but it got people to give feedback didnt it!! lol Jus kiddin! thanks Terra34: It's ok Something will happen soon i jus dont know what or when yet! lol Well here's yall's update!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! or "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley 

Chapter 3: Little Moments

Inuyasha was sitting in the livingroom of his mansion. Bored out of his mind. It was these moments that he remembered back to before all of the drama started. When it was just him, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

Flashback

" Hey Kags, Come dance with me," Inuyasha said as he walked up to his best friend. They were at the Valentine's Day Dance for their middle school.  
" Ok," Kagome said replied looking up at him. He looked gorgeous. Inuyasha lead her out to the dance floor and looked up towards the D.J. and the song "Little Moments" started to play. Inuyasha looped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. They began to sway back and forth as Inuyasha started to sing to her. Kagome got lost in the sound of his voice. She couldn't get over the way he was acting tonight.  
He asked her to be his date for the dance and of course she said yes but she didn't expect him to be so sweet towards her. She expected him to be normal Inuyasha... but he wasn't. It was like he had a complete transformation. "Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Her eyes got wide. She wanted to hear those words so bad but now that she had she didnt know how to react. So she gave a simple "I love you, too." Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin up and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Inuyasha was so happy. He had told Kagome that he loved her and got his first kiss all in the same night.

End Flashback

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. There's nothing i can do about it," He said into the empty room.  
Yes there is his inner voice said.  
'No there isnt. I'll bet they don't even give a shit about me'  
There is. But are you up to it  
'What'  
You have to give up that slut you call a girlfriend  
' I'm fine with that'  
I thought you would be.

With Kagome

Sota ran up to his sisters room. "Kagome! Kagome! Come down stairs! There's someone here to see you!" Sota yelled through the closed door.  
"What is it, Sota?" Kagome asked opening the door.  
"Someone is here to see you. Come on!" He said trying to pull her out of her room.  
"Who is it?" She asked impatiently.  
"Come and see.. I can't tell you!" Sota said running back down the stairs.  
Kagome sighed. 'Might as well go.' She thought slipping on an over shirt.  
She walked downstairs and into her livingroom only to see the one boy that she never expected to see there ever again. Inuyasha Takahashi. She didn't know what to think what was she to do. She hadn't even spoken to the guy in two years.  
"What are you doing here, Takahashi?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. What right did he have to come to her house after two long years of not even saying a civil word to her and letting his skank of a girlfriend treat her like shit?  
"Kagome, liste-" Kagome cut him off.  
"Listen? Why should i listen to you? You ditched me for a quick lay Inuyasha! Why are you here?" She demanded glaring at him.  
"I'm here because i want to make things better inbetween us," Inuyasha said with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Let me take you out. Dinner and a movie. Then i'll bring you straight home if you want to come home then," Inuyasha said taking a slow step towards her. He looked her in the eye, silently pleading with her to say yes. All he wanted was one chance. One chance to make it better.  
Kagome just looked at him, unsure of what to say. Part of her wanted to give him that second chance and the other part wanted to brace her self. 'What am i supposed to do now?' She thought.

End Chapter

YAY CHAPTER 3 IS FINISHED!!! Once again sorry for taking so long to update!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya people! I AM SOO SORRY!! I've been in the middle of a move so that's why this has taken me so long!! I truely am sorry! Terra34: hmm... now you get to see what She says!  
MeiunTenshi: SORRY SO SHORT!!! but the cliffy was on purpose!! lol Velsing: WELCOME! here you are! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. but a few of the characters that may come in later i do own so yeah...

Chapter 4: Preparations

"Come one, Kagome... please just give me one chance to make it up to you," Inuyasha said with a pleading look in his eyes. Kagome looked at him not knowing what to say.  
" Alright. Dinner and a movie. Don't blow it this time," She said looking him in the eye. 'I can't believe that i'm doing this. Why me?' Inuyasha flashed her his trademark grin. "Okay, it's a date. I'll pick you up tonight at 7:00," He said before he turned to walk out of her house.  
"It's not a date!" she exclaimed before he got out of the door.  
Inuyasha laughed. "Whatever you say, Kags." Then he turned around and walked away. "Ugh... what did i do?!" Kagome said as she walked back up to her room.  
When she got upstairs she grabbed her phone and called Sango. "Sango come over here.. i need your help with something"  
"What's going on, Kags?" She asked looking under her bed for her keys.  
"I'll tell you about it when you get here.. just come on already!" Kagome exclaimed.  
While Kagome was waiting she laid down on her bed and contemplated what was going on. She really had wanted to tell Inuyasha yes but then again she expected him to hurt her all over again. To leave her, Miroku and Sango for Kikyo again. So she had to prepare herself to be let down. All of a sudden there was a knock on her window. She looked out and it was her boyfriend, Kouga. 'Great what am i supposed to do now?! He cant know about my date with Inuyasha tonight! i've got it i'll tell him that i'm sick!' She thought as she walked over to her window.  
"Hey Kouga! What are you doing here?" She asked calmly. " I just wanted to come see you.. and to ask if you wanted to go out tonight." he said looking her in the eye. Kouga acted like a gentleman at times but there was something behind that act. " I'm sorry Kouga, but i really dont feel like going out tonight. I'm going go to sleep early tonight. Hopefully i'll feel better in the morning." She lied.  
" Well i could come and keep you company if you want," He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
" No i dont think so. I need the peace and quiet. I really am sorry. I'm about to lie down right now. So i'll talk to you tomorrow?" She said hoping that he'd leave already.  
"Okay.. but know..." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, " I know everything that you do." he added with a threatening voice. Then he pecked her on the cheek and hopped out of her window.  
As soon as he was gone Sango walked into Kagome's room. "Okay so what was sooo important that you had me drive all the way down here?" She asked plopping down on Kagome's bed.  
"Well, Inuyasha came over here earlier..." She lead off.  
" That's all i want to hear. Anything that has to do with that asshole is not worth it!" Sango exclaimed.  
" No just listen. He asked me if i would let him take me out to the movies and then dinner tonight. He wants a chance to earn our friendship back." Kagome said sitting up on her bed.  
" No. Kags, he left you for Kikyo of all people! He's only going to hurt you again! You know that!" Sango said running her hand through her hair.  
" I dont know that! And what if i want to forgive him?! Besides.. i need your help to pick out what i'm going to wear!" Kagome said smiling.  
" I'll help you pick out your outfit but that does NOT mean that i'm happy that you're giving him a chance," she replied walking over to Kagome's closet.  
" THANK YOU SANGO!" Kagome exclaimed jumping on Sango hugging her.

End Chapter

Okay.. i think that this one was a little bit longer...!!! YAY! Chapter 5 will be up by the end of this week!! it has to be!! Well REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!!

Blayde Dillan: Yeah seriously! review! lol Blayze Raine" shut it Blayde! Blayde: NO!!! Blayze: Throws paper wad at him Anyways.  
Blayze and Blayde: Bye!!!!!!


End file.
